Shooting Stars
by AshLynnGameVerse
Summary: Jason is falling. Falling from the sky. But he's fine with it. Because there's someone down there. Waiting. Waiting to catch him. My third fanfic. And I'm still rubbish at summaries, if you haven't guessed already.
1. Chapter 1

Ashlynn: Hey Blazicons! I'm here... Still with Cera... Dammit...

Cera: HHEEEEYYOOOOO PPPEEEEEEEEEPPPSSS!

Ashlynn: Read the story to find out if Cera actually ever becomes a normal person!

Cera: Wha?

Ashlynn: Uhhhhh... Never mind. So this is a story about TrueMU, Minecraft Universe, Jason, whatever.

Cera: SSSTTTTTTUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

Ashlynn: Should I be, like, running away or something?

Cera: ...

Ashlynn: Oh, and before I forget, I need a name for an OC. The description of her is in the story. Pleaze, if you can think of a good name for her, post it. Like, now. Wait, not now, after you read the description. I'm not making any sense, am I?

Cera: Nope.

Ashlynn: I don't care about your opinion, Cera.

Cera: *emotionless voice* Awww. I feel so sad now.

Ashlynn: *also emotionless voice* I'm so sorry. I feel for you.

Cera: ...

* * *

_**~Jason's POV~**_

"TrueMU? Do you copy?"

"I copy, Sky. I copy," I replied absentmindedly.

"Do you see any squids?" the concerned voice of the Budder King echoed through my helmet.

I sighed. "No. I'm still looking, but none yet."

"Okay. Keep at it."

Jumping up from the roof I had been sitting on, I started my jetpack again. I flew up and had a little look back down, then winced at the small black mark the flames had made. "Oops."

This went on for a while. Me flying, Sky's voice crackling in my helmet, and everything would repeat. Until...

"Squids."

"Where?! Tell me, quickly, I'll send some recruits over..." he was instantly alert.

"No, it's okay," I told him as I landed. "There's only a few. Three actually. And the water is shallow, there can't be more."

"Fine. But you better kill them all."

I nodded, even though Sky couldn't see. Pulling out my budder sword, I killed two of them in one blow. But the other one swam off. I followed it. Sky told me to kill them all... I should probably do that...

The squid swam off to the corner on the opposite side of the lake - no, it was too small to be a lake. But too big to be a pond... I thought about it, then looked at where the squid had disappeared. I gulped as I looked down at an angry mob of squids.

"This might be a good time to fly off," I muttered, but it seems like the squids heard me, and they were somehow all around me in an instant.

"Jason? What's going on?" Sky was clearly starting to panic.

I didn't answer. I couldn't. The squids were pulling me down.

_**~Le Amazing POV Change to**** ?~**_

Sitting in that cage was so boring.

Day in, day out. The squids would pass by to make sure I was still alive, then swim away like nothing happened.

Sighing, I gave up on any hope of change for today, and curled up. Determined to go to sleep and wake up tomorrow, full of hope again. Hope for something different. Not hope for escaping... I lost that hope a long time ago.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard clanging noises from outside. I shot up immediately, hope refreshed. If I tried, I could just about hear a voice.

"Let me out! Sky? Sky, can you hear me? Do you copy? Stop it!"

This was new.

_**~Le Amazing POV Change to Jason~**_

The squids pushed me into a cage. I tried to stop them, but they locked the door. One of the squids took the key and swam away. I was in some kind of air pocket inside the cage.

If this was air, maybe Sky could hear me?

"Let me out!" I yelled at the squids, even though it was no use. "Sky? Sky, can you hear me? Do you copy? Stop it!" I poked a squid who had just done the same to me.

They pushed me into some sort of room. I could see other cages in the distance, but they were all full of water and the doors were open. Then I looked at the other side.

Right next to me was a girl. She had black hair that went up to her shoulders, and it had a few dark bluish-grey streaks in it. Her eyes were the same colour as the highlights, and so was her shirt (which just so happened to faintly say "Kill All Da Squids" in budder lettering). She also had dark purple jeans on. She looked at me sideways, then smiled slightly. I guess it was a while since she'd seen anyone in here, let alone a person with a space suit on. Then I noticed that she had no socks or shoes on. A bit odd, but whatever. The squids left, but not before taking my budder sword. They sort of threw it around like they were playing 'hot potato' or something. That made sense, since budder will burn a squid.

Suddenly I spotted the girl's resemblance to a squid. All the dark blue, grey, purple, black... how did I not notice before? But she seemed friendly enough.

I stretched out a hand through the bars. She looked at it oddly, then took it.

"My name's Jason. What's yours?" I remembered why I put my hand out.

The girl seemed surprised, then confused. She coughed a couple times, then tried to say something. Whatever it was, I didn't hear it. She said it again, louder this time.

"My name is-" then she had a bout of coughing.

I smiled at her. "If talking does that, maybe you shouldn't try so much," I told her softly.

"Hav'n-see-n'yone-years-" she choked out. Thinking about it, I soon translated it as 'I haven't seen anyone in years'.

"Don't talk. It'll make your throat hurt more," I advised. She looked reluctant, but nodded.

_**~Le Amazing POV Change to ?~**_

This person seemed nice. Besides the suit, which I found a little strange, he was fine. His name was Jason... I think?

"Don't talk," Jason told me. I wondered if he was smiling or not. I couldn't tell. "It'll make your throat hurt more."

No way(!)

_**~Le Amazing POV Change to Sky~**_

"Jason? What's going on?" I asked frantically. I could tell he was kind of stressed. I heard some sort of static, then a whooshing sound. "Jason? Are you there?"

Nothing.

"Hello? Do you copy?"

No reply.

"Answer me, Notch damn it!"

Nada.

"JASON?!"

What had happened to my friend?

Was it the squids?

I'm going to murder those useless floppy things.

* * *

Ashlynn: Hope you guys liked it. If you have an idea for her name, just put it in the reviews. Or PM me. I don't care.

Cera: *snores*

Ashlynn: ...

Cera: *flops around randomly*

Ashlynn: Cera's having some sort of sleep spasm.

Cera: *grabs onto Ashlynn's leg*

Ashlynn: Get off me! Agh! Anyway, *tries to pull Cera off* that's it for this chapter, *does the can-can* if you have any ideas tell me, *makes lightning bolt* tell me if you want this to be a slash, even though I don't care, it's already planned out *throws mutilated squid limbs at Cera* and your decision won't do anything, *stomps on Cera with other leg* I only need a name for the girl! *gets out enchanted budder sword*

Cera: HOLY CREEPER CRAP WHAT KIND OF ENCHANTMENTS ARE THOSE?! I'M NOT RISKING IT, BAI *vanishes*

Ashlynn: Great, now I have to go find a half-insane side of me, who is covered in squid appendages, who could possibly murder someone, and could be anywhere. *sighs* Bai Blazicons... See you next chapter... *vanishes*

Cera: *reappears* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M SUCH A TROLL HAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	2. Chapter 2

Cera: HI BLAZICONS! ASHLYNN LET ME DO THE INTRO BECAUSE SHE'S OFF SICK TODAY! WELL, SHE'S STILL HERE, BUT SHE'S TOO LAZY TO DO THE STORY!

Ashlynn: Hey.

Cera: GET ON WITH READING THE STORY!

Ashlynn: Gah, did you completely forget?

Cera: Forget what?

Ashlynn: ... Whatever. You're useless.

* * *

**_~Jason's POV~_**

Me and the girl ran as fast as we could. Having just escaped, there was no doubt a bunch of angry squids would come flopping after us. Not that they would last long.

We reached a small hut after a few minutes, and quite literally crashed there. She was searching the chests for something, and eventually found it, heading over to a crafting table. After a while, she was finished, and put down a sign.

"I'm not really a mute," I read. "So you can talk?"

She nodded and smiled. I fell over with shock - her teeth were fangs!

"I could talk from when you came in. I was just putting it on to make you feel sorry for me," she smirked. Her voice sounded like she hadn't used it in years.

"But why?"

"So you would escape with me. This was our plan from the beginning."

"What do you mean 'our plan'?"

"Oh come on. Are you really that dull? I wear the colours of the squids. Heck, part of my skin is like a squid's skin. Look." She ripped off one shoulder of her shirt, revealing a splodge of blue-grey skin.

"So... What are you going to do?" I asked, a little scared now.

The girl grinned, baring her fangs again. "What any squid would do with a Sky Army general."

I tried to scramble away, but it was too late. She grabbed me and yanked my helmet off, then pulled out a dagger from her jeans pocket.

Just before she did, I woke up.

_**~Le Amazing POV Change to ?~**_

I yawned, brushing my hair out of my face. Uh... Jason, I think it was, was already awake. I waved to him and looked around my cage.

"What are you looking for?" he asked, then facepalmed. "Sorry."

Grinning, I kept searching. I found the things I needed, and after a little while of work, I had made a crafting table. Jason said nothing, just looked at me. At least, I think he did. I wasn't sure.

Having finished the crafting table, I put it down and made something on it. Then I motioned for him to look, and placed a sign. I quickly scribbled something on it, then started packing up the crafting table. If a squid saw me with it...

"So I can ask you questions now?" Jason asked. I nodded, smiling.

"Okay. What's your name?"

I wrote on the sign again. _Strea._

"Cool. Uh, how long have you been here for?"

_I don't know. Like 2 years, maybe?_

"Whoa. That's a long time to be held prisoner by squids."

_Yeah. They're getting smarter._

"That's never good. Why do you have so much blue and grey on you, if you don't mind me asking?"

_Long story short: the squids kind of used me as a test subject and tried turning me into a hybrid. It didn't work, just changed my appearance a little bit._

"Not fun, huh?" he asked sympathetically. I shook my head.

_It changed my skin in one place as well. Look._ I pulled my sleeve down so he could see my shoulder. It was like a squid's, only dry, since I had been on 'land' for a while. By 'land' I mean 'dry cage'.

Jason winced. "D'you think that will happen to me?"

_Maybe, maybe not. They'd have a struggle getting the space suit off... cos they're squids. You know._

"True."

I spotted a bunch of keys floating around next to his cell, and pointed at them. He turned and grabbed them, seeing what I meant in an instant. I motioned for him to pass them to me. Then I took a random key from the bunch, and tried to unlock the door. Surprisingly, it turned, and I kicked the door open. I swam over to Jason's cell and found the right key, freeing him as well.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered.

We swam up the narrow path that the squids had dragged Jason down through, and surfaced, gasping. I froze as soon as I saw what was above.

"What's wrong?" Jason was facing the other way. I cleared my throat a little and spun him around.

"I think we know what we should do now," I rasped out painfully. He turned to look at me.

"Run."

* * *

Cera: SO YEAH!

Ashlynn: Cera completely forgot to do one thing. I need one girl OC for the next chapter. Review with the basic stuff - name, age, whatever - and I'll put her in next chapter!

Cera: BAI BLAZICONS!


	3. Chapter 3

Guys, I'M UPDATING THINGS! Sorry this is coming out so late, Cera hacked into my computer. I'm gonna murder her someday. Also, I still haven't had an OC, so that's still open if anyone's interested.

* * *

_**~Jason's POV~**_

We ran as fast as we could, and all the squids followed. There was a forest ahead of us...

I remembered this...

"We need to go this way! Come on!" I pulled her to the left, and sure enough, after a few minutes of running, we came to the same shelter that was in my dream.

I pushed Strea in and slammed the door on several derpy faces. Strea tilted her head in confusion.

"I... remember seeing this place when I was younger," I lied. She nodded her head, but I think I saw her smirk a little while turning away to scribble something on the sign.

_**~Le Amazing POV Change to Strea~**_

He was obviously lying, and I knew why. I had had strange dreams when I came here that showed the future. First, my friend being kidnapped...

_**~Le Amazing Flashback~**_

I opened my eyes as the squids pushed another cage into my room. As I saw who was inside, I gasped.

She looked exactly the same, apart from her hair being damp and messed up. She blinked at me before curling up into a little ball and starting to sob.

"So this is- hic- where you were all that time," she choked out between sobs.

"Yeah. How did they get you?"

"Mitchell threw me into the sea as a prank... then something grabbed my leg and pulled me under. Then I don't remember any more."

_**~End of Le Amazing Flashback~**_

She was kidnapped the next day. Then I saw how she disappeared...

"No!" I screamed as they took her away. My only friend was gone... there was no chance she would survive if they took her in that room. One of them heard my scream, and came to move my cage somewhere else.

I heard her yell and footsteps. Obviously, the King Squid was here. Shaking my head, I tried to clear all the thoughts of what would happen to her.

_**~End of Le Other Amazing Flashback~**_

That happened the next day as well. And then I saw Jason coming here.

So he must have had a dream like that as well. I finished writing and showed him the sign.

_Uh, those squids are breaking down the door._

"Crap!" He jumped up and quickly opened and shut the door a couple of times. The squids fell back, already tired and dry from being on land, and disappeared in puffs of smoke. I glanced at one that wasn't dead yet, and I recognised its derpy face as the squid who provided the ink that they injected into me. Jason stepped over.

"Let me handle this."

I shook my head and held up a finger. The squid coughed up a bit of ink just before I slammed my foot into its face and it faded away like the others.

Jason looked at me agape as white smoke started coming from me.

_**~Le Amazing 3rd Person POV~**_

The smoke slowly cleared and out stepped a completely different girl.

She had blonde hair with small amber highlights and brown eyes. Her shirt was blue, but it said 'Kill All Da Squids' in clear budder-coloured bubble writing. Her jeans were black and had small budder gems on the pockets and at the bottom. She was wearing pumps that matched her shirt.

"Where's Strea?" Jason looked around frantically. "And who are you?"

The girl laughed. "I'm Strea. This is what I looked like before the squids kidnapped me."

"Wh..." he looked at the transformed Strea, then remembered something. "Sky! He'll be worried sick by now! We have to get back to base!"

"Right, let's go!" she brushed some hair out of her face before starting to fly off. "Come on!"

Jason stood there in wonder as Strea floated down a little. "Can't you fly?" she asked concernedly.

"I can, it's just, how are you flying and how do you know where Sky Army base is?"

"I used to be Seto's apprentice and a recruit."

"Ohhhh, right." Jason activated his jetpack, and after a few splutters and a nearby tree catching on fire, jumped into the air. "Let's head back!"

* * *

Did you like it? Do I get a cookie?


End file.
